


Soft Ropes and Softer Skin

by TheJediAssassinGirl



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blowjobs, Bondage, Crutchie decides he wants to be tied up and Jack does his research, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, based on Newsies live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAssassinGirl/pseuds/TheJediAssassinGirl
Summary: Crutchie decides he wants to try being tied up. Jack does his research.





	Soft Ropes and Softer Skin

“You’re sure ya wanna do this?” Jack asked Crutchie. Both boys sat on the bed in their apartment, wearing nothing but their boxers. Jack held a bundle of silk rope he’d gotten at the beginning of the week. Ever since Crutchie had mentioned wanting to be tied up, Jack had been doing his research, learning knots and figuring the best rope to buy. Crutchie nodded. 

“Alright,” Jack said. “But if it starts not feelin’ good, tell me right away, okay?”

“Okay,” Crutchie said. “Please, Jack, let’s start!” Jack smirked, dangling the bundle of rope in front of his boyfriend’s face.

“Is this whatcha want?” He teased. 

“Yes!” Crutchie begged. “ _ Please _ , Jack!” Jack would have loved to keep teasing the blonde, but the way Crutchie was panting, the lust in his bright green eyes, the  _ need _ in his voice was getting Jack excited too. 

“Alright, if ya insist,” he said. He slowly unwound the bundle, making a show of it, loving how Crutchie’s eyes followed his every move. “Gimme your wrists,” he ordered, and Crutchie complied immediately, holding his wrists together in front of him. He moaned softly as Jack wrapped the ropes around them, binding them to the headboard. Jack was sure to use a knot that allowed him to undo the ropes quickly if he needed to, but would not allow Crutchie to get free on his own. 

“Is that good?” He asked. “Too loose? Too tight?”

“No,” Crutchie gasped, now tugging and twisting, exploring his new bonds. “No,” he moaned again. “That feels…  _ god,  _ that feels perfect, Jack!” Jack sat back on his heels, admiring his work. Crutchie looked especially beautiful stretched out like this, the soft purple silk ropes contrasting perfectly with his pale skin. Jack tilted Crutchie’s chin up with two fingers and kissed him, nibbling gently on Crutchie’s bottom lip and pulling a moan from his bound lover. Breaking the kiss, Jack removed Crutchie’s boxers. He licked his lips, scooting down the bed so he could properly give Crutchie’s fully hard cock the attention it so clearly needed. 

“Ain’t I supposed ta be the one doin’ that in this situation?” Crutchie asked. 

“Not necessarily,” Jack replied. “Besides, you need it more than I do.” He stroked Crutchie softly, causing Crutchie to mewl pathetically, hips bucking into empty air. “Bein’ tied up’s got you all excited,” Jack teased, a wicked grin flashing across his face.

“Jack,  _ please _ ,” Crutchie begged. 

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Jack said. Crutchie blushed. 

“Please, Jack, suck my cock!” He begged, wanton and needy. Jack finally did just that, taking Crutchie in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Crutchie moaned, writhing underneath Jack. He yanked and tugged at his bonds. He wanted nothing more than to tangle his fingers in Jack’s soft, dark hair, but the ropes around his wrists prevented him. He was in heaven and hell at the exact same time.

“Jack… fuck!” He moaned as his boyfriend started doing that  _ thing _ with his tongue that always drove Crutchie wild. “Jack, I’m close… god,  _ Jack _ !” He came in Jack’s mouth, moaning as Jack swallowed. Jack got off his cock with a self-satisfied smile, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. 

“You liked that, huh baby?” He said. Crutchie nodded enthusiastically. He felt so good, he didn’t think he’d be able to form words. “How’re you feeling?” Jack asked. “Is your leg alright? Your wrists?” 

“Yeah, they’re fine,” Crutchie said. 

“Good,” Jack said. “You wanna get on your knees for me?” Crutchie nodded eagerly. Jack chuckled. He kissed Crutchie, letting his boyfriend taste himself on Jack’s tongue. Jack stroked Crutchie’s cheek, smirking. “Such a good boy for me, Crutchie,” he whispered. 

“Please, Jackie,” Crutchie mewled. “Wanna taste you.” Jack untied Crutchie’s wrists, then tied them again behind his back. He helped Crutchie onto his knees and took his boxers off. Crutchie immediately took Jack’s cock in his mouth, sucking eagerly. Jack tangled his fingers in Crutchie’s hair, tugging gently. Crutchie moaned around Jack’s cock, causing Jack to moan in response.

“So good, baby,” Jack groaned. “So good for me. God, Crutchie, I’m so close.” Crutchie hummed around Jack’s length, and Jack came into his mouth, moaning loudly as his orgasm ripped through him. He gently pulled out, wiping the corner of Crutchie’s mouth. He untied Crutchie, gently rubbing his wrists, then he massaged his boyfriend’s bum leg, placing kisses on Crutchie’s face and lips as he did.

“I love you, Jackie,” Crutchie sighed.

“I love ya too, Crutchie,” Jack replied.


End file.
